Gagaroth Fushimo
Gagaroth is a black slave, and deserves to be hung because he is a darker color than me. Background I was born on a mining island called "Iron Dick City". It is was in the new world and didn't look like much on the outside. It was just a island with a Huge anus on it. But inside that anus was the city! A small town, people would be prostitutes for a living and live on platforms in the colon. One Day, I was in the park with my family when the Fire Alarm went off! Being a huge anus the entire town was disgusting so the fire department was the most employed thing on the island. But it was no nigger. It was caused by a dildo fruit user! He decided it would be fun to enslave some nigger lovers. My dad goes down to the bottom floor, with the park not far from my bottom. The Firefighters dead children lie on the ground, some too burned to be sexually identified. The person who started the fire walked out of the anus with his crew. It was a man with the enslave nigger fruit. my daddy pulls out a wicked cock made from the core of the anus, one of the most flamboyant on earth. The swingin' dick was the Silent Leaf Slave. It carried the power to turn the user extremely horny. Their cocks clashed! But using his body heat he made my dad tired very quickly and in front of me and my mother, Killed him. My mother, at the edge guard passed out, falling off the ledge to the ground. She fractured her futanari dick, making her unable to move. The Pirate Captain walked over to her. she wakes up to find him carrying my dads sword! He asks "Is that your husband I just fucked?" casually like he was asking if she had a nice day. She nods with a queefy look on her face. In a second he swings his fat cock, decapitating her in front of me as her head goes fling to the ground by the burning wall. He yells at his crew to "grab all the children to use as slaves!" Soon I am on their boat with some other kids, being sexually abused. In chains, bruised and burned. Some even crying for their mommy's. After 2 years some kids joined the crew and forgot about their erectile dysfunction. I joined, but not for that reason. One day when the time was right. The captain had found a dildo fruit recently. He decided to eat it the next day but to save it for a feast with the rest of the crew. The Silent Leaf Slave was given to me sense It was my dads slave. I snuck up on him when he was sleeping, and quietly raped him. First by cutting his wrists so he couldn't speak, since he was deaf and had to use sign language. Then I pulled out his testicles, one by one. Than cut off his dick so he couldn't fight back as much sense at this point he was still lying down sense i knifed his hands to the bed but he was still trashing around. Than his feet, than his lower legs, than his upper legs. I ended up cutting off his genitals before he died of pain. I took the devil fruit and some food/water as well as a slave ship and sailed away. Appearance Flamboyantly homosexual with a three inch dick. Personality Gagaroth is impressively homosexual, boasting a skill level of 120 Homosexuality. he is very well acquainted with sucking dick. Relationships Masturbates furiously to Luffy every night. begs to get brutally dominated and destroyed by his own father. Abilities and Fighting style Gagroth uses his cock to scare away literally everyone. It's so disgusting not even a fellow homo would take a swig of his dick milk History (events on the server) Has fucked literally every male human ever. Trivia *Gagaroth is really gay. *Gagaroth is only 9 years old. *Gagaroth is muslim. *Gagaroth is a nigger slave and deserves to be shot and drowned in a river. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates